Skaiheda
by oliviajoy45
Summary: Hayla was sent down to Earth as an experiment. What the people of the Ark didn't realize is that once Hayla arrived on Earth, she'd be adopted by Lexa. The next step, sending down The 100, is dependent upon the idea that Hayla's ability to survive is not uncanny. Watch as Hayla and Lexa work with The 100 to try and prevent war. Clexa, Bellamy/OC,Octavia/Lincoln,Finn/Raven
1. Chapter 1

"Sent to the ground" made everyone feel like a death sentence was placed upon the 100 kids and teenagers picked from the Ark's prison. But Hayla had assured the scientists on board that the Earth was survivable. She had been sent down about a year before, just long enough for Abby Griffin, Sinclaire, and Marcus Kane to be positive that at least some of the population would survive on the ground. They had used a bracelet to ensure Hayla's health, one that told them that she was still alive. It was basic, a narrow piece of metal around her slim wrist that transported information about her blood back to the Ark.

What the Ark didn't know, however, was that Hayla wasn't alone.

"Hayla com Triku, we bring you to this celebration today to remove the Sky bracelet, and to officially bring you into our clan." Lexa's voice was strong as she moved to take the scratched metal off of Hayla, her second in command. Lexa had taken Hayla in when she fell from the sky, protected her from those attempting to hurt the girl, but Lexa sensed something in Hayla, a certain fierceness, that made her take the lean girl in.

"I accept, Lexa com Triku." Hayla bent her head, showing respect towards Lexa, her commander. Lexa studied Hayla for a moment, noticing the difference from the young woman who stood before her and the girl who fell from the Ark. Hayla's hair lightened considerably, her raven black curls now a warm brown. Her tanned face now held freckles, brought out by the sun, as well as markings from Lexa herself. Her form had gained significant amounts of muscle as she trained to become one of the next commanders, her feminine curves angular yet soft.

"Hayla will now be considered a full member of Trikru! Anyone who hurts her will be punished, _Jus drein jus daun.(Blood must have blood)._ Lexa demanded.

" _Jus drein jus daun._ " The audience chorused. Lexa took her knife then and slashed at Hayla's wrist, the metal of the bracelet breaking apart as it clashed against the metal of the knife. Hayla's grin widened as her wrist was freed from the bracelet, something she has despised for so long. She knew that the Ark would send down more people if they knew she was alive, but she also knew they would only do so after it was proven that her life was not impacted by the radiation.

Lexa and Hayla made eye-contact. The two women had become almost instant friends once Hayla had been captured by Trikru guards and brought to the commander's throne room for questioning. Hayla's wide green eyes and pale skin intrigued Lexa, as did Hayla's story of falling out of the sky. It had taken a few days for Lexa to believe Hayla and make a decision about what to do with the girl, but eventually she took her under her wing, protecting her and caring for her as if the two were sisters.

"By now, they're planning to send more down. Once they do, we can see how they integrate with our way of life. I must warn you, sister, that they will not give in easily to our way of life, nor the idea that they are not alone down here." Hayla's words were strong and her gaze did not stray from Lexa's gray eyes.

"We will be ready, _skaiheda_." Lexa looked to Indra. " _Bants osir._ " _(Leave us)._ she commanded. Hayla watched as Indra and the other guards left the two alone in the throne room. Hayla and Lexa both retired to their chairs, Lexa's being the main throne and Halya's being a smaller but still extravagant seat beside Lexa's. Lexa had adopted Hayla a few months after she showed up, surprising everyone as she held a ceremony for the girl, naming her _skaiheda_ , or sky commander. It was partly a joke, since Lexa knew that in the sky, Hayla was just a worthless guinea pig. They had used her rare blood condition as means to experiment on her, sending her to the ground once they got bored of her. The funny thing was, at least to Lexa, that this blood condition was rare and royal to the 12 Clans. Hayla was a nightblood.

"Are you happy to be meeting your friends once more?" Lexa asked, staring at the door and not at Hayla, who snorted in return.

"Friends? I'm not sure I actually know any of them. I was locked up as soon as they realized my blood was different." Hayla looked towards Lexa in a swift motion, and then shifted her attention back to the door.

"They'll see how much power you have here, _skaiheda_. They will see that they have put doubt in one that should have been honored and feared." Lexa had stood up for Hayla almost right away, partially due to her nightblood and partially due to Lexa's own curiosity. She had demanded for Hayla to be ruling next to her, saying that her nightblood was not honored properly in the sky and that she deserved a chance to be in power. Nobody had argued with Lexa.

"They may see the power, but will they answer to it? How do we even know that they will land near us? They already failed to drop me at the correct place." Hayla snorted again, rolling her eyes slightly. Her green eyes were surrounded by black kohl, making it look like there was a swirly mask around them. Her hair was in braids and dreadlocks and soft curls, not something that anyone from the sky that did know her would recognize, and Hayla worried that when the sky people came down, they wouldn't recognize her. She feared that any attempt for "peace", even though Hayla knew it meant control for Lexa, would be forgotten as war broke out.

"You worry they won't understand that you are one of their people." Lexa stated.

"Yes, I worry they will start a war if they do not see me as a _skai raunon(sky person)_. And I am no longer one of their people, Heda." Hayla said pointedly. Lexa's lips turned up into a small smile, her eyes still trained on the door. Both girls were waiting for their next meeting, using the time in between to talk business.

"From what you have said, many of them never really met you, correct?" Lexa asked. Hayla bit her lip suddenly.

"I've met lots of them, my nightblood was not discovered until I was 14. But I'm not sure anyone would recognize me." Hayla admitted. Her eyes turned towards Lexa, staring at her sister until the commander made eye contact with her. "They will not trust me if I look like a member of the Clans. They will call you Grounders, that is the name they use for people who lived on the ground." Lexa did not seem to understand. Instead, her eyes flashed at Hayla.

"But you are a member of the Clans. _Yu laik sis gon heda. Yu laik skaiheda. Yu laik a kwin!"(You are the sister to the commander. You are the sky commander. You are a queen!"_ Lexa shouted. Her words touched Hayla in a way that the second-commander refused to show.  
"I understand that, and soon, the _skai raunon_ will too. But for the initial meeting, they must be able to recognize me. Remember that those still in the sky are unaware of the Clans. We must prevent war." Hayla's green eyes burned into Lexa's gray ones.

"Why do you want to save those that saw you as... _a honon(a prisoner)_?" Lexa asked, confusion covering her eyes. Hayla rolled her own.

"They did not see me as a prisoner, more as worthless. I think your word for it is _brandwada._ And it's not that I want to protect them. I know we would win a war, but how many people would we lose attempting to take over Skaikru? That is not worth it to me, and you are right, I am a commander, sky commander. But my people are not of the sky, my people are of the 12 Clans, _Heda,_ and those people will fight in any war that their _Heda_ sends them to, whether it be with Skaikru or Azgeda, and we both know that the _Azkwin(Ice Queen)_ is going to be coming after us soon. Save the fight, save the deaths, for Azgeda. And I don't want to save them. I want to see it in their eyes as they realize that _I_ have the power now, that here, _I_ am honored." Hayla finished. Lexa looked proudly at her commander-in-training. She nodded her head and smiled a bit. The door opened then and one of the servants brought the two sisters their dinner.

 _Meanwhile in the Sky_

"Shit. Call Markus and Jaha in here. Now." Abby Griffin commanded to her assistant. Within minutes, the Chancellor and Markus Kane were standing by her side, staring at the screen she was standing in front of.

"What does this mean?" Kane inquired. Jaha stayed silent, pursing his lips as he stared at the screen quietly.

"It means that either Hayla Pramheda died, or she has taken off the bracelet." Abby announced. Kane stared unbelievingly at the dimmed screen and then back at Abby.

"What's the likelihood that she took it off?" Jaha asked. Abby studied the information on her tablet regarding Hayla's vitals for the moments before her death.

"There were no signs of physical distress, starvation, or dehydration. I would say that the most likely choice would be that she just took it off, there are very few ways to die that wouldn't show at least moderate distress before the bracelet deactivated." Abby assessed.

"So do we still send everyone down, like we planned?" Kane asked, looking between Abby and Jaha. The room was silent as Jaha thought and Abby dug around the tablet trying to find any variance in the girls vitals.

"We send down part of the population only." Jaha said after 10 or so minutes.

" _Part_ of the population? What does that even mean?" Kane's eyes squinted as he attempted to hide the ridicule from his voice.

"Send down teenagers from lock up. We can send 100 or so of them, hopefully if Hayla is still alive she can help them survive the way she did, and if not then hopefully there are enough of them that they'll be able to figure it out on their own. Assuming they _keep_ the bracelets on, they'll be able to provide us with what we need to know about Earth's survivability." Abby looked disdainfully at Jaha.

"How do we know that Hayla will find the ones we send down?" She questions.

"We can make sure we send it at the same time of day and to the same location we sent hers. If she's anywhere in the area, she'll see it and come closer." Jaha's words showed that he had thoroughly thought about the plan.

"One more thing. We treated the girl like she was a leper when she was on the Ark, why would she help now? We floated her parents, her grandparents and other family members are either dead or want nothing to do with her, and she was sent to the ground _by herself_ to see if the rest of us were going to be able to survive. Why would she help us?" Abby, Kane, and Jaha stared at Abby's co-worker, Dr. Jackson. The man had a point and they all knew it. After a few moments, Kane was the first to speak.

"We just have to hope that she left someone behind, or understands that the end of her kind will end if she doesn't." he said methodically. Jaha nodded slowly before moving towards the door.

"We have 100 kids in lock up above the age of 14. We'll send them all using the smalles dropship we have. Give them blankets and new clothing, but not much else, maybe a medical kit and some water. We'll send them out tomorrow morning." Jaha announced. He left then to go for his possibly last visit with his son, Wells Jaha, who was currently residing in Lockup.


	2. Chapter 2

Hayla woke up the next morning, contently curled up with her fur blankets. The morning sun was peaking through her windows as she stretched gingerly, reaching her fingers and toes as far from each other as possible. She rolled over and sat up then, rubbing her face in her hands when a knock came to her door.

"Enter." she called, suddenly straightening her spine. She relaxed slightly once she saw that it was Dria, her maid.

"Heda has asked me to come make sure you are awake." she said in Trigedasleng.

"Alright, let me get dressed." Hayla said. She stood and made her way over to the chest that held her few belongings. She slipped out of the loose clothes she wore to bed and into flexible yet protective pants and a dark colored shirt that had more than a few rips in it. She slung her jacket over her slim shoulders and made her way into the throne room, wondering why her sister wanted to see her.

"Lexa." Hayla nodded to the older girl as she entered the room, seeing Lexa's from hovering by the window. "What is it?"

"We must make you look like one of your people." Lexa's words put a sour look on Hayla's face. "Your old people." she corrected herself. "Assuming they drop the ship at the same time they did yours, then we only have long enough to get you ready and send you out with a fleet of warriors. We will send you out once we see the ship start to enter the sky. At that point, the timing should be almost exact so that you are there a few minutes after they land." Lexa had turned and was moving towards Hayla. The younger girl looked out the window, her eyes on the position of the sun.

"Let's get this over with then."

Hayla spent the next hour or so sitting in her bedroom. Dria did her hair, undoing the braids and combing out the unruly curls. Lexa was on a mission to find the most _Skaikru_ looking clothes, hopefully anything that was a neutral color. She eventually found the clothes Hayla was brought to her in, a tattered gray long-sleeve and a pair of dull jeans. Denim, being a rare material in these times, had been taken from Hayla as a way to protect her, and Lexa knew that the long sleeves would hide the tattoos decorating Hayla's arms and back. Dria cleaned the black kohl off of Hayla's face and Lexa was surprised to see Hayla as she was presented when she first came down. What astounded Lexa was the vast difference between the scrawny, scared and hungry girl that was sent to be a test for the rest of her people, and the lean and strong leader that now stood in front of her.

Hayla's body had filled out in her time on Earth. Lexa made sure that she was always fed, and it was assumed that on Earth she was getting more food than she had been given on the Ark. She had developed muscle from training with Lexa, Titus, and some of the other trainers available. Her hair had grown much longer, instead of hanging at her mid-back, the curls now fell in tight ringlets to her waist. Dria had pulled a few of the strands from around Hayla's face and tied them back, allowing for her wide green eyes and full lips to really be seen.

"Why are you staring? Is it bad?" Hayla's voice said, panic evident in her tone.

"No, I was just remembering the first time we met and what you looked like then." Lexa smiled at Hayla, reaching out to adjust her shirt. "Put your boots on, I'll be back with some knifes." Lexa left the room, letting Hayla see herself for the first time since becoming a member of _Skaikru_ again. She was slightly shocked, to say the least, but she kept her composure together and turned to slip on her boots. When Lexa came back, she helped Hayla store a few different knives in hidden places-the sides of her boots, up her sleeve and slid inside a leather bracelet, in her belt.

"Look!" Hayla's voice was frantic as she pointed out the window. Both _Heda_ and _Skaiheda_ watched as a large ball of fire entered the Earth's atmosphere.

"Get your things together. You must go now." Lexa ordered. Hayla scrambled to her feet, following Lexa out the door and to the elevator. They stood in silence as they neared the ground floor. When the doors opened, a group of warriors on horses were waiting for both _heda_ s.

"You know the route?" Lexa asked the man in charge. He nodded his head.

"Yes Heda."

"Good. Protect her with your life. I expect there will be mild resistance. Hayla, I want to see you back here." Lexa and Hayla bent their heads together, foreheads touching as they closed their eyes.

" _Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim(May we meet again)_." Hayla whispered. Lexa repeated the blessing before the two separated and Hayla jumped onto the back of a strong, white horse.

"Go. Save our people. Be a strong _heda. Make em kof.(Make them pay.)_ " Lexa sneered. She stood completely still, watching until she could no longer see the dust from the horse's hooves, and then watching a little longer just in case.

Meanwhile, on the Dropship…

Wells Jaha sat in his seat on the Dropship silently, replaying over and over what his father had told him about the ground, about Hayla, about surviving. He watched as a television lit up and his father's face appeared.

"Shut it Jaha!" someone yelled. Wells just rolled his eyes and tried to listen when his father's low voice started to talk.

"Hello, this is your Chancellor speaking." he started. Wells felt a jolt in his stomach when he felt the Ark getting ready to release the Dropship. "I wanted to explain to you what is happening. You, 100 teenagers from Lockup, were picked to be sent to Earth. We have sent a member of your generation, Hayla Pramheda, down around a year ago. Up until yesterday, her tracking bracelet showed us that survival is possible. Recently, her bracelet has been disconnected. We believe this was due to a solar storm and that Hayla Pramheda is still alive. You must find Hayla Pramheda if you want to survive, and if you cannot find her or she does not find you, go to Mount Weather. Once we are sure that the ground is survivable, we will send the rest of our population down. May we meet again." Chancellor Jaha's voice was grave. The televisions shut off and Wells could feel the last maneuvers of the Ark before it would let the Dropship go.

"Didn't they use that girl for lab tests?" he heard a girl scoff.

"No. She had a rare blood disease, they wanted to keep her seperate to make sure she didn't give any infections to anyone else." Clarke Griffin's voice came from near Wells.

"So how do the know that that weird blood condition is the only way she survived? Maybe it's like sickle cell anemia, where they're resistant to malaria." Finn Collins pointed out. Clarke stared at him for a moment before opening her mouth to say something. At this point, however, Collins and 2 others were undoing their seatbelts, floating around the ship.

"Stop!" Clarke yelled frantically. "Stay in your seats! The landing will be rough, you could get hurt or die!"

"Shut up princess. Stop telling us what to do." someone yelled. Wells was about to say something when there was a sudden harsh jolt and 2 of the 3 floating people crashed into the electrical panel of the ship.

"Get in your seats! Were going in for re-entry!" Clarke yelled, her own fingers turning white as she held onto her seatbelt. This time, Collins scrambled back into his seat while the other 2 stayed where they were, frozen and bloody. Wells wondered if they were both dead. Most people were quiet as the ship landed except a few screeches from the younger ones. As soon as the ship was on solid ground, Clarke was out of her seat. Wells watched as she tried to find a pulse on one of the two people that had decided to follow Finn out of their seats. Wells had always loved watching Clarke work. He loved the intensity that set on her face and the way she chewed on the inside of her lip when she was trying to focus.

"He's dead." she glared at Finn, who was crouched by the other person who had followed him out of their seat.

"This one is too." he frowned to himself as Clarke continued to glare at him. They heard a commotion then, and Wells raced to see the problem.

Bellamy Blake had fought for a chance to get on the Dropship. He was far older than anyone else there and just wanted to be able to take care of his little sister, Octavia. Her hug was a shock to his system, but before he could be thankful that she was safe, he heard an annoying, raspy voice behind him.

"Wait!" Clarke called out. "What if the air is toxic?"

"Were gonna die either way, might as well do it now." Clarke was silent at that, and then she thought of something else.

"We need to make sure we find-" Octavia opened the door to the Dropship, breathing in the air before stepping out of the Dropship.

"We're back bitches!" she yelled. Everyone ran off the Dropship and starting jumping around, talking excitedly and some were even dancing.

"We need to either get to Mount Weather, or find Hayla Pramheda." Clarke announced to no one in particular. Bellamy rolled his eyes at Clarke before he turned. Suddenly, everyone sobered up and became silent. There was a rustling in the woods by their landing site. Bellamy took out his gun and pointed it at the quivering leaves while everyone else shrunk back.

A figure stepped through the woods then, graceful and short and strong. The confidence held in Hayla Pramheda astounded Bellamy Blake, someone who knew Hayla growing up. He stared at his old friend, noticing that her skin was darker and that she had more muscle now.

"Hayla Pramheda, at your service." the girl smirked. Her sudden appearance held everyone captive. Everyone, that is, except Bellamy Blake, who couldn't tear his eyes away from Hayla's wide, green ones.

"Hayla?" he breathed. He lowered his gun before letting out a breathy laugh. "I can't believe you're actually alive."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahh! I love you guys! Thank you for reviewing, I love reviews. Everytime I get one, I'm more motivated to write more and I often have trouble with motivation. Keep the reviews coming, and here's chapter 3!**

Hayla felt a nervousness in her chest and butterflies in her stomach. _Bellamy Blake? Why was he sent down with 100 teenage convicts?_ She thought, surveying the others who had landed on the dropship. Her childhood friend and crush stood before her, his own dark eyes curious and excited.

"What, you didn't expect me to survive?" she questioned, tilting her head in a way she knew would be seen as flirty. She was teasing him and there was a bitter laugh in her head as she thought about how soon, everyone from the Dropship would have to listen to her orders. "There is much for you all to learn."

"What do you mean?" Bellamy questioned. She noticed a few people around them who had started to listen.

"I mean everyone needs to hear what I have to say, so let's get everyone together as soon as the initial excitement settles down and then I'll tell you what I know." Bellamy nodded after a moment, turning to watch as the newly freed teenagers ran around on the dirt and grass, smelling trees and playing with leaves.

"Dont't eat anything! We don't know what's poisonous yet!" Clarke yelled. Hayla rolled her eyes.

" _Branwada goufa.(Foolish child)"_ Hayla whispered under her breath, rolling her eyes. "Try eating the purple flowers. They're safe, if you're hungry. They have sweet berries that grow near them too." Halya called out. She watched as Clarke turned towards her and started to walk her way. Bellamy rolled his eyes and shifted his body so that he was standing by Hayla's side.

"How do you know they're safe? Who are you anyway?" Clarke asked. Her raspy voice made Hayla wonder if the girl was sick.

"Hayla Pramheda." Hayla stuck her hand out to the blonde girl.

"Clarke Griffin. Guess you are alive. Survived down here for a year on your own."

"Wow, you're Hayla?" Hayla turned from Clarke's blue eyes to find herself staring into the dark brown ones of Monty Green. Next to him, Jasper Jordan also was looking at Hayla in awe.

"Yeah, she's Hayla Pramheda." Bellamy's voice came out brashly but he didn't care. The Hayla he knew wouldn't have liked them fawning all over her. Hayla eyed Bellamy, curious about his sudden burst. He rolled his eyes at her before looking around them, trying to gauge the excitement level of the rest of the Dropship passengers.

"Give them a few more minutes, Bell. I want to say hi to Octavia." Hayla walked over to the doe-eyed Octavia, smiling when she saw the girl's face.

"This is so much better than the Ark." Octavia breathed. Her eyes darted around, following the trace of the skyline.

"It gets better the longer you're here." Hayla promised, nodding. "Should I even ask how Bellamy got himself sent down here?" Octavia shook her head.

"I don't even know the answer." Hayla looked then at Bellamy, her neighbor growing up. He was taller, but still lanky. _He'd fill out now that he was on Earth_ , she thought to herself.

"I'll talk to you later, O." Hayla pressed her hand to Octavia's shoulder before jogging away back towards Bellamy. "I'm ready." She eyed the sun, it was high enough to say that it was around noon, and she knew the hungrier they got, the more irritable they would be, but also the more likely food would be able to persuade them. She _needed_ them to believe her, to _trust_ her. For Lexa. For Trikru and all of the 12 Clans.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, LISTEN UP!" Bellamy's voice was loud, clear, and demanding. It got everyone's attention and that was exactly what Hayla needed. Bellamy waited for everyone to gather near where he stood with Hayla, Clarke, Finn, Jasper, and Monty. "YOU ALL SAW THE VIDEO, AND AS MUCH AS YOU HATE THE CHANCELLOR AND EVERYONE ON THE ARK, YOU KNOW THAT WHAT YOU NEED IS TO SURVIVE. THIS IS HAYLA PRAMHEDA, THE GIRL THEY SENT DOWN HERE TO BE A TEST SUBJECT, JUST LIKE WE ARE. LISTEN TO WHAT SHE HAS TO SAY, IT MAY BE YOUR ONLY WAY TO SURVIVE." Bellamy stepped aside and Hayla stepped forward, now more confident than she had been on the Ark.

"My name is Hayla Pramheda. I am from Factory Station, I grew up as neighbors with Bellamy Blake." Hayla motioned towards Bellamy. "I am 17 years old. When I was 14, about 3 years ago, I fell and hit my head. The fall left me with a large gash in my head, and when I was taken to Medical, they found out that my blood was black." There was a slight gasp then and hushed whispers began to circulate. Hayla simply put her hand up, waiting for the attention to be drawn back to her. "The doctors believed it to be a rare blood condition, and from what they knew, it was something caught, not born with. To prevent the passage of what they believed to be an infection, I was to live in isolation with a personal air filter to protect the rest of the Ark's population.

When Marcus Kane, Chancellor Jaha, and Jacapo Sinclair decided they needed to try bringing the people of the Ark back down to Earth, they trained and sent me, probably because it used more resources to keep me on the Ark than it would to send me down, and at least by sending me down they might get some answers. So as an orphan stuck in isolation, I agreed. The reason I tell you all this is so that you know I in no way like those that are in command on the Ark. I am not working for them, I don't even consider them to by 'my people'." Hayla's voice carries far, and Lexa's warriors were slightly shocked to see _Skaiheda_ being so loud and confident.

"What you have to understand is that we are not alone on this planet." There was movement and noise, but Hayla pushed through. "When I landed, I was captured and brought to these people's ruler. They explained to me that when the bombs went off, there were 4 things that happened. 1 was that there were people who were living in the space stations who survived. Another, is that people on Earth who couldn't survive the radiation died. Some didn't die and hid out in Military bunkers, Mount Weather specifically is an example of this. Lastly, however, some people survived the radiation, and these people joined together and became their own people. They are the 12 Clans. They are an alliance of 12 Clans-some live north by the ice and cold, some live here in the woods, others on boats or by the water, in the sand, wherever, and each of these clans has their own ruler. But, all 12 Clans must obey the commander.

"Their language is called Trigedasleng, and in this language, commander is the word _Heda_. The warriors who caught me took me to _Heda_ , and after she explained everything to me, she served me a meal and gave me a place to sleep. What _Heda_ taught me was that the very thing that made the Ark despise me and fear me, is what makes me one of the most important people here-my blood. The term used here is Nightblood, and those who have it were made to be a commander. _Heda_ recognized this and named me the second in command. I am here to try and make sure there is peace between all of you, coming down fresh from the Ark, and the rest of the members of the 12 Clans.

"We want to work with you, not against you. _Heda_ and I can promise you safety as long as you do not start any fights with members from the other Clans. You will become members of Trikru at first, the Clan _Heda_ is from, and then once you have all settled down and have places to sleep and food to eat, we can create a 13th Clan, Skaikru, and you will be able to have opinions on all decisions made at the capitol, Polis. We offer safety and food for the next few days, and as long as you don't hurt anyone else, there are no other rules. If you choose to accept beds, clean clothes, and full stomachs, we can leave soon and arrive at Polis before sundown." Hayla finished. Her eyes searched the crowd before she turned and made eye contact with Bellamy.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" someone yelled. "How do we know you haven't just gone crazy and made this all up?"

" _Gonakru, ge off the horses en come(warriors, get off your horses and come)."_ Hayla commanded. Suddenly, they were surrounded by 8 different warriors, all done up in their gear. They looked scary to Hayla at first, she often forgot how terrified she was by their moss and dirt masks and how they carry swords larger than her torso.

There was a joint gasp that took over the crowd. One of the warriors, Lexa's most trusted and the one Hayla actually liked the most, stepped forward and removed his mask. He looked as human as the rest of them and this seemed to calm down some of the teenagers.

"How do we know that these people won't give us rules of their own?" John Murphy called out. Hayla snorted.

"Each of the 12 Clans make their own rules, have their own way of governing their Clan that you would be staying with, Trikru, have rules, but they revolve around what happens if one person harms another. If you steal or harm another being, then those in charge must step in. But if you are sick, you get the care you need, no questions asked. Some of you may be chosen to become a warrior, others may find their talents are useful in a farming village or as a cook. But there is no Jaha or any sense of Dictatorship. We all work together and as long as you follow the rules, you can do whatever the hell you want. Eventually, if you want to become Skaikru, we will make that happen, but until now, Heda and I believe it to be easier for you to all become accustomed to the Earth if you are safe."

"No...no." Murphy said. "No, you want something in return. You wouldn't be sticking your neck out for the people that locked you up unless you felt it would somehow benefit _you,_ Hayla." Hayla cringed slightly at the malice in his voice but recovered her face quickly.

"None of you were the ones to lock me up though. In fact, you were all locked up too, most likely for stupid reasons. You're right, Murphy. I do have a motive. If I can prevent a war between you and the 12 Clans, if i can unite everyone, then we can save the man power and turn it all towards the destruction of Mount Weather, where they capture and kill members of the Clans for reasons that we are unaware of. Nobody has ever come back alive. And, if you all can see the benefits of living as a member of Trikru, then once the rest of the Ark decides to come down, we will be on the side of power, and no Jaha or Chancellor will ever rule again. They tried to kill me, and once I came to Earth I found out that my weird blood is royal, not trash. What else were they wrong about?" everyone stayed quiet and Hayla decided to make one last point.

"Everyone here wants something right now. Food, water, a place to sleep, to have power or control. I can promise that each of you will get your needs fulfilled in Polis, and you are free to leave us whenever you want. But honestly, Polis is amazing and impressive, it's better than all the stories we've heard about Earth. At least stay with us for the night, you can each get new clothes, weapons, food. We have enough space that each of you can have your own room, and in the morning, we can start figuring out what the plan will be." Hayla finished and hoped that enough people remembered her and that enough people understood she was on their side and not on the side of the people still on the Ark to make the decision to go to Polis.

"I'm in." Octavia Blake said, stepping up onto an old tree stump.

"Me too." Bellamy said.

"We're in." Monty Green spoke for himself as well as Jasper, both boys were glowing from excitement. Finn Collins raised his hand then, and John Murphy followed after. Soon, everyone's hands were raised except for Clarke's and Wells Jaha's. Clarke looked around, sighted slightly, and then raised her own.

"We need food, Wells." she gave him a hard look, blame and anger burning from her eyes to his.

"Fine." Wells reached up with his right arm then.

"Alright people, let's move out." Bellamy yelled. John Murphy ran to catch up with Bellamy and Hayla, who were walking fast and towards the front.

"The trek is going to take a few hours, we have horses for the younger ones if they get tired. Was anyone hurt during the landing?" Hayla asked.

"No, everyone's okay." Clarke responded from behind them.

"Alright. GONAKRU! SPLIT UP! I WANT 2 UP FRONT, 2 BEHIND, AND THE REST ALONG THE MIDDLE!" Hayla commanded. Bellamy watched in awe as the men did exactly as she said with no complaints.

"Damn Hayla." Murphy whistled. Hayla chucked and then suddenly, she was gone. Bellamy looked up and saw that she had swiftly pulled herself up and onto her horse. She was hiding a smile from Bellamy when she looked at him.

"Pro's of being _Skaiheda."_ She shrugged. They were quiet then, and although other people made conversation throughout the trip, Hayla stayed quiet and listened to them talk. Eventually, her and the soldiers pulled out canteens and passed them around, hoping there would be enough water until they reached Polis. In the end, it took about 4 hours to reach Polis. 5 of the younger members needed to be put on horseback and the had run out of water about an hour ago.

"Simon, go ahead and tell Lexa we are all coming." Hayla ordered one of the soldiers. The man nodded before taking off on a horse ahead of the large group. Hayla listened to the awe-filled gasps and murmurs that erupted as soon as they started walking through the city. There were many buildings and even more street vendors. The cracked concrete was filled with carts where people were selling food and other goods. People started to yell and wave when they saw Hayla.

" _Skaiheda! Em ste Skaiheda!(Skaiheda! It is Skaiheda!)_ " One woman yelled. Hayla looked at the woman with cold eyes, the only way a commander could look at her people without being forced to feel empathy. It was how a commander was expected to act and if she didn't, they would try and take advantage of Hayla.

Bellamy shook his head, trying to see if this was all a dream. He looked up then and found himself looking at the tallest building, and then watched as Hayla led them inside. Bellamy stared at a tall, tanned female with gray eyes and brown hair that was tied back in a bunch of intricate braids.

"Hello, my name is Lexa and I am the Commander." she said, but there was an underlying tone that wondered what else Lexa was implying.


	4. Chapter 4

Hayla and Lexa assigned each of their 99 guests rooms. Hayla had studied the building when she first was brought to Lexa. Lexa had commanded that a guard needed to be with Hayla at all times, and she wasn't allowed to leave the tower, but she was allowed wherever she wanted within the tower. Hayla had explored until she had gotten lost, only to find that the guard knew where they were. She knew they had plenty of empty rooms that could become bedrooms by adding furs to the ground as beds. From what she could gather, the tower used to be used for offices before the bombs.

"Hayla!" Clarke's voice echoed slightly off of the walls, followed by the light, fast footprints of Clarke running to catch up with the Grounder Princess.

"Hey." Hayla nodded to the girl.

"I want to speak to the "Commander"." Clarke's raspy voice said. Hayla stared coldly at the girl, uncomfortable in her Sky clothes.

"Let me change, I'll come find you in a little bit, then we can go to Lexa." Hayla turned without another word, walking swiftly down the hall. Clarke watched as Hayla moved with ease and confidence, something she knew had changed from the Ark. Hayla used to shy away from people, there had been evidence of abuse from her father. Clarke's mother had seen Hayla quite often for bruises and broken bones. Around 14, Hayla came in when Clarke was on duty with a nasty gash across her forehead. That was the day they found Hayla's blood condition out.

Hayla moved cautiously around her room while Dria moved behind her, gathering up Hayla's clothing as Hayla undressed. She using a wet cloth to wipe off the dirt she had acquired that day and moved to get dressed, sitting after she was clothed for Dria to do her braids. Hayla felt at ease in her own clothes again- black pants, a black shirt that had protective armour weaved through the fabric, a thick metal belt around her waist, and knives placed in areas like the leg of her boot and her belt for quick access. Dria bound her hair, putting the curls into braid upon braid and then pinning them away from her face. Hayla found herself looking into a broken mirror as she wiped the kohl onto her face, forming each swirl carefully. Dria moved to help fasten the Commander cloak around Hayla's shoulder, something Lexa demanded to be made so that Hayla was recognized as someone to be obeyed, an idea she came up with after one of the members of Trikru tried to kill Hayla.

"Thank you, Dria." Hayla nodded her head towards the girl before turning to find Clarke. She wondered how Lexa would take to the girl, the real Sky Princess. Hayla knew that Clarke was the real Sky Commander. She had a voice and people listened to it, just like her mother. It made Hayla nervous, though she would never admit it.

The sound of her footsteps echoed as she walked down the hall, warriors placed every so often for the safety of the visiting guests as well as the Commander. Hayla thought back to when she first met Lexa, the fire in the Commander's eyes intriguing to Hayla but not necessarily frightening. She saw passion and love, and a distinct lack of fear. Hayla found Lexa to be her role model within seconds of looking into the young Heda's eyes, and within hours, Lexa was ordering for Dria to show Hayla how to apply her kohl mask around her eyes and how to since the clasp on her belt. She wondered how Clarke and Lexa would work together and felt a pang of jealousy when she thought of Lexa picking Clarke over her. She shook the idea out of her head before walking right up to the door that led to Clarke's room.

The loud pounding of Hayla's fist on the door echoed throughout the hall. Clarke opened the door, surprised to find a grounder staring back at her. It took her a moment to realize that the grounder was Hayla, who just stared at Clarke with a straight face.

"You ready?" she asked the blonde. Clarke nodded and closed the door to her room behind her before following Hayla's fast steps down the hall and to the manual elevator that had brought her up to the floor she was staying on when they first got to the tower.

"How far up is the Commander?" Clarke asked, slightly out of breath from running to try and catch up with Hayla.

"Top floor, where my room is." She looked back at Clarke and noticed another figure following behind her. Bellamy. "Bell, nice to see you." Hayla smirked, all the while continuing to walk toward the elevator.

"Thought I'd join in on the fun." his gruff voice replied. Hayla rolled her eyes, pounding her palm on the elevator.

"To the top!" Hayla yelled once all three of them were situated in the metal box. She could tell that being surrounded in metal once again made the sky people nervous. "You get used to it." she told Bellamy and Clarke once the box started to move.

"Not sure how. Feels just like solitary." Clarke muttered. Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"Poor princess, solitary must have been so hard, compared to the work the rest of us were doing." Clarke stayed quiet but Hayla noticed the red blush spread across her face. Hayla resisted the urge to smirk. It wasn't that she disliked Clarke, it was more along the lines of what Bellamy had said. She grew up privileged, never having to live with the hunger pains that your mother traded in for new clothes or to help raise your secret sister or for another blanket to prevent the severe shivers from the cold. Clarke had helped take care of Hayla when she was hurt, or sick later when she was in isolation. They had become acquaintances, but on Earth, Hayla had finally found _her_ people, and she no longer felt that she needed to settle for an acquaintance. She had friends, she had family, and she had followers. She was important, she was powerful here.

The doors opened and Hayla stepped out, followed by Clarke and Bellamy as she walked to the throne room. The door was decorative, fine grained wood with cloudy glass and pieces of parchment where the glass was missing. Hayla's hand found the doorknob, but turned to Clarke and Bellamy first.

"If you are ever to come up here first, you knock." She ordered.

"Why don't you have to?" Clarke questioned.

"Because I am a ruler too." Hayla opened the door then and moved to sit in her chair beside Lexa. Clarke and Bellamy stood in the doorway, frozen at the sight of Lexa.

"They wanted to speak to you." Hayla whispered to her sister. Lexa rolled her eyes.

"Guards! Leave us be." she commanded. They did as she said, closing the double doors behind them.

"What can I do for you, Clarke and Bellamy of the Sky People?" Lexa's voice was smooth and controlled, no emotion slipped through. She looked passively at the two Sky People in front of her, not impressed yet by them. She thought back to what Hayla has told her about the Sky People, that their hard workers were not those who were important. The man in front of her was a hard worker, she could see, but was not recognized as he would have been in Trikru. He craved acceptance and praise, unlike the confident blonde next to him who oozed of confidence, but Lexa questioned her talents.

"Why would you move to make a truce with us?" Clarke demanded. Lexa raised a single eyebrow.

"Careful, Sky Girl. Not a truce. We want to prevent another war that is not necessary, as we all have the same common enemy. We wish only to include your people in our lives to protect you from making dumb mistakes, to prevent an unnecessary war, and to increase survival by teaching one another what they know about medicine and food." Lexa's voice was careful, but Hayla knew she was just trying to not say too much. After all, they were pretty much using the Sky People for their own reasons. Lexa could care less about the Sky People, Hayla too, but they knew that without them they might never free those taken by Mount Weather, and take down the mountain while freeing them.

"What do we get out of this?" Bellamy questions.

"Safety. Food. Medicine. The promise that you are now our people and that you will be protected against any and all that try to attack you, including your own people when the rest come down." Hayla answered, her eyes screaming at him. _Don't be stupid. You know they'll just try and kill us when they come down._

"I would like to speak to your Doctor." Clarke demanded.

"Her mother was the doctor on the Ark." Hayla explained to Lexa. "She wants to see Nyko, or maybe Lincoln can help. She just wants to learn what we know." Bellamy watched and realized that the bond held between Hayla and Lexa has indeed become sibling-esque. He was probably one of the few that would recognize the relationship, at least of those from the Ark.

"Very well. Any other questions?" Lexa asked. Clarke shook her head while Bellamy trained his eyes on Hayla. He waited for Hayla to watch him, her steady eyes staring into his dark ones, before he nodded his head ever so slightly, asking her if she would go talk to him in private. Hayla nodded before standing.

"I will lead them out. Will you be joining for dinner?" she asked Lexa.

"Yes. Send in Titus when you leave." Hayla's cape dragged on the floor as she stood and walked to the doors with Clarke and Bellamy.

"Titus" she called. A tall bald man with tattoos showed up suddenly and silently. "Heda would like to see you." Titus bowed his head before walking into the throne room. Hayla found a guard who was to bring Clarke to either Lincoln or Nyko, whichever he could find first, and to make sure that everyone knew she was protected by Lexa. The guard nodded and left quickly with Clarke on his heels.

Hayla brought Bellamy to her quarters briefly, taking off her cape and grabbing knifes and her bow and arrow.

"Let's go hunt." she told him. Bellamy's face was confused, but he was content doing whatever he could with this new and powerful Hayla. He had loved her on the Ark, and he loved her now. The only problem was, she didn't know it.

Both Bellamy and Hayla were silent as she led them out of the tower and into the forest. Their footsteps made imprints in the wet dirt as they walked away from the bustling city and towards solitude. Hayla looked at the sky quickly, watching to see where the sun was.

"Perfect, it's almost dark." she smiled suddenly and it shocked Bellamy a little. His freckled face lit up too, excited to see that Hayla was still in fact, the little girl he used to protect all those years ago. The truth was, Hayla's mother and Bellamy's mother had been best friends growing up. The Pramheda's knew about Octavia, traded in their rations so that she could eat or have new clothes to wear. Bellamy had noticed the black color of Hayla's blood once, and Hayla's mother had told him to protect her as he would protect Octavia. Bellamy had thought he failed when they locked Hayla up and sent her to Earth, but now he realized he had a second chance to protect both Hayla and Octavia.

"Look at that. A smile? From _Skaiheda_?! Who would have ever thought!" Bellamy joked. Hayla pushed him before dropping her weapons into a hollow tree.

"I like to come out here alone sometimes. I tell everyone I'm hunting and then store my bow and extra knifes in this tree. I still have some on me just in case, but it's nice to be out here. It's quiet and beautiful and at night, you can see the Ark. I always wondered how you and Octavia were."

"We missed you." Bellamy told her honestly, following in her tracks. Hayla led Bellamy to a spot beside the water, one of her favorites. There were large rocks and waterfalls and pretty water flowers that floated along the top. As soon as the sun started to set, glowing butterflies would appear. She had wanted to show Bellamy since she first witnessed it, and now she finally could.

"I come here a lot, a few times a week, sometimes more than once a day. Even though I'm in charge, Lexa deals with most of it. If anything were to happen to Lexa, I'd take over, but for now it's kind of like I'm protected and safe and people have to obey me, but Lexa wants to protect me and just let me know what I need to know. So I come here and sing or draw and play in the water." The sun was dipping below the horizon and Hayla turned just in time to point out the glowing butterflies.

"Holy shit." Bellamy exclaimed. Hayla smiled, blushing slightly when Bellamy caught her staring at him. "I missed you, Hayla." he took a step forward and hugged her tight, surprised only by how strong her squeeze back was. He pulled back, looking down into Hayla's green eyes. He smiled at her, amazed by the Earth, the glowing butterflies, the water, and most of all, how relieved he was to see that she was alive and well, no matter what he had to do to get on the dropship to protect Octavia and Hayla.

"I missed you too." She smiled again at him, her cheeks starting to ache from the action that was so rare in her life now. She tilted her head up to look at Bellamy, but what she found shocked her. She had had a crush on Bellamy for years, but he was older than her, and the boy next door. He never thought that he'd feel the same way. He bent his head towards Hayla, smiling slightly as her wide eyes fluttered closed and he pressed his lips against hers, softly. They pulled apart, but Hayla wasn't having that. She reached up and cupped his neck with her hand, pulling him closer to her, connecting their lips once more.

" _Ai hod yu in._ " Hayla told him.

"What's that mean?"

"I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Life has been crazy between training for work and trying to keep ideas for this fanfic in my mind and just life is hectic sometimes. Enjoy and review my loves!**

Hayla woke the next morning before the sun, the faint colors of dawn appearing just below the peaks of the mountains in the distance. There was silence throughout the entire building, and outside the animals had not yet waken. Hayla felt an annoyance rise inside of her as she climbed out from under the animal furs, sweaty and shaken up from a nightmare. She had bit the inside of her lip when she woke up to stop herself from screaming, but the biting resulted in blood filling her mouth. She spat into the wash basin in her room, moving quickly to wash her body before dressing. Hayla glimpsed the sun starting to rise, the magnificent oranges and pinks staining the sky. It was a sight she was sure she'd never get used to.

Hayla moved silently through the halls, stopping only to take a roll from the Commander's kitchen before slipping down the flights of stairs it took to make it to the ground. The guards barely glanced at her as she passed them, now used to her strange morning ritual. Ever since Hayla had made it to the Commander's Tower, she had been getting up early and leaving the grounds to watch the sun rise.

When Lexa first found out, she had ordered the guards to follow Hayla, but once she decided that Hayla was trained enough to be safe on her own, Lexa told the guards to just let her be.

There was a sudden rustle behind Hayla as she walked into the woods behind the tower.

" _Chon ste der?( Who is there?)"_ she demanded. Her hand hovered above the knife in her belt as she turned her head to see behind her. The rest of her body turned around as she recognized the boy behind her.

"Wow, didn't realize you spoke Grounder." he beamed at her. Hayla froze, suddenly confused by the boy's genuine interest in the language. "My name is Finn. You're Hayla right?"

"Yeah. I remember you now, Spacewalker right?" her dark curls bobbed up and down as she nodded her head.

"I mean I prefer Finn, but yeah. The Spacewalker." Finn's dark eyes rolled slightly and Hayla studied him for a moment.

"You prefer to not be called Spacewalker?" she raised an eyebrow at him, her face lit only from the light of the nearby torch.

"I don't really mind it, I guess." he trailed off, making Hayla even more curious.

"Why did you follow me out here?" she asked.

"Wanted to see where the Grounder Princess was running too. I'm a good tracker, I figured that if I lost you, I could test out my skills." he shrugged, a grin playing on his face. Hayla smiled at him after a moment before nodding towards the woods.

"Come on, I'll show you around, Finn of the Sky People." Hayla started to move then, away from the Tower and the city and into the solitary woods. Finn watched with awe and jealousy as Hayla moved with grace and no sound. It looked as if the nature surrounding her was moving to part for her, but as Finn watched closer he saw that her movements were purposely weaving around the trees and bushes.

"I learned one of my first mornings out here how alive everything is. The trees, the grass, the animals. Even the sunrises seem to change each day as if they had their own life energy inside of them. To move with honor in the woods is to move around nature, not to expect it to move for you." Finn smiled slightly at the words, but even more so when he heard a rush of water.

"Are we near a stream?" he asked.

"Even better, Spacewalker. When we get there, you can tell me why you don't like that nickname." Hayla's movement quickened and before they knew it, the trees were opening up to display a fast moving creek that opened up to a calm pond. Hayla took off her boots in an almost child-like manner, tossing them in a pile before she pulled up her pant legs and jogged over to one of the large rocks that was creating a gentle waterfall from the creek to the pond. She sat on a dry part of the rock before shifting her body to dangle her feet into the stream of water. Finn copied Hayla and sat next to her, leaning forward slightly to study the running water.

"Raven's going to love this." he smiled.

"Who's Raven?"

"She's my girlfriend. We were neighbors growing up."

"Did she come here with you?" Hayla's green orbs moved to study Finn's brown ones. The steady stare that Finn sent back to her made Hayla trust him more. He was stubborn, but smart.

"She wasn't one of the 100 criminals sent down, but she bargained with Abby, saying they'd need a good mechanic on earth, so they sent her down too. Figured it would help us."

"So you just wake up earlier than her?" Hayla was pushing, trying to find out why he was with her at sunrise and not in bed snuggling up to Raven.

"Today I did. Didn't want to wake her, she tends to be high strung when she's awake. It's good for her body to have some time to relax." Hayla looked at Finn. She couldn't picture him being with someone that would be described as "high strung". However, she had heard the saying "opposites attract".

"So, why do you dislike the Spacewalker nickname?" Finn looked at her, but it seemed as if his mind was far away. "We've still got time until first light, you might as well tell me."

"Fine, but you have to tell me anything I want to know in return."

"Fine." Hayla waved her hand as if the idea was an annoying bug.

"Raven was the one who went on the spacewalk, not me." he paused, waiting for a reaction.

"I know." Hayla responded. "So what? You don't like the nickname because you feel like a fraud? Feel like people think you're someone you're not? So what. Welcome to Earth, where you can be pretty much anyone you want without judgement." Hayla rolled her eyes.

"How'd you know?!" his eyes darted to hers.

"Is this your one question?" she joked. "Fine. You didn't really think they only sent me down here and locked me up because I have weird blood did you?" Finn still wasn't comprehending and Hayla knew it. She huffed. "I was a hacker, I got into the database and the main frame. I know all of the crimes that occurred up until a few days before I was sent, including yours. But when I looked into the hidden security footage, I was able to zoom in enough and clarify the image and saw what really happened. Since you were there alone, they had no reason to check the cameras. And when I looked Raven up and saw that she was 18, I just kept it to myself."

"Wait, so they had you in medical and SkyBox isolation at the same time?" Hayla nodded.

"That's why Clarke and her mother were the only one's taking care of me. But once they decided to send me to the ground, they gave me back my computer equipment. You know, to be nice before they send me to my death." Hayla rolled her eyes.

"So why not say that when you came to the Dropship?" Hayla's face darkened.

"I assume now that you are all coming down, and the rest will be coming down soon, that it will soon be found out, but none of the Grounders know. It might be useful, getting the Grounders out of Mount Weather, but when I first came down here the last thing I wanted to appear as is a criminal." It all clicked in Finn's head then, why the security on the Ark had suddenly increased about 2 years before. The entire Ark main frame had been hacked into, the emergency alarm had gone off. Everyone had been told that the person responsible for the hack had been floated and that no damage to the system had been done. Maybe, Finn thought, the Council had hoped that a solo one-way ticket to Earth was worse than being floated. Maybe the Council was afraid of her.

"How are you going to make sure that when the rest come down, they don't turn on the Grounders?" Finn asked suddenly. Both Hayla and Finn had their eyes now trained on the sky as brilliant pinks and purples started to phase in as the sun prepared for the day.

"Hopefully I'll have the support of everyone they already sent down. Also, there is the fact that all of you as well as myself have been safely taken into the arms of the Commander, protected and fed and sheltered. And if that's not enough, I know some things about the Council members, about the Ark, about our whole government that could tear them down. Either way, they'll follow." The two were silent as they watched the sunrise. She knew Clarke's pale hands would be flexing, itching to be able to draw or paint the scene. The blonde had tried to teach Hayla to draw when she helped care for her, but Hayla hadn't been able to catch on and Clarke had given up.

"Time to go back." Hayla stood and stretched before moving to slide her boots back on. "Once the sun comes up, people start to wake up and breakfast is soon to be served. We've got a long day ahead of us." Finn followed her lead and pulled on his shoes before they made their way into the woods. They were silent for most of the way, until Hayla broke it.

"Do me a favor, don't tell anyone that I was a hacker. You, Clarke, and Bellamy are the only ones that know and I'd like for it to stay that way for awhile."

"I'll keep your secret if you keep mine." Hayla nodded, a small smile on her lips. "Do you come out here every morning?" he asked.

"Most of them. It's not something you ever get used to." she shrugged.

"Mind if I join again?"

"Any time you want, Spacewalker."

The first thing Hayla did when she got back to the Tower was run straight to Bellamy's room. She slipped off her boots in the alcove of his room. Bellamy had been given a special room, as had Octavia as an act of friendship on Hayla's part. They both had little closed off alcoves outside the actual room with a wooden bench and a wash basin. Hayla's boots went under the bench and her jacket and weapons belt went on top of it. She washed her hands and face in the basin before quietly opening the door to his room. She stopped momentarily to appreciate the gentle look on Bellamy's sleeping face, the freckles on his face made him seem younger. His breathing was deep and even; he had always been a deep sleeper. Hayla smiled as she slid out of her pants and then slid into the bed next to him. As a child, Bellamy and Hayla would have sleepovers at the Blake residence when Hayla's mom and Bellamy's mom had to work. They often took the same night shifts to make it easier on the kids. They would sleep at the Blake's because they had to watch out for Octavia, but Bellamy and Hayla would always cuddle up close to each other to keep warm. Sometimes they would just sleep in the same bed on a regular night if it was especially cold.

But now, as Hayla was in bed with Bellamy once more, it didn't feel like a cold night on the Ark as Bellamy snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. It didn't feel like a sleepover as he murmured "Hayla" in her ear and nuzzled her cheek with his nose.

"You're awake?" she asked.

"Not really." Bellamy mumbled. Hayla laughed softly before wiggling so that she was closer to his shirtless frame. She turned her head towards his and pressed her full lips to his. He kissed back softly at first, and then harder, stirring excitement inside Hayla.

"Come on, we need to get to breakfast." she patted his back. Bellamy groaned, the sound sent vibrations through his lips to where they were pressed against her collarbone and she couldn't help but giggle at the feeling.

"What was that?" Bellamy's eyes were wide, faking shock.

"Oh shut up. Let's go." She stood and watched as his eyes followed the shape of her body. "I'm going to leave without you!" she called from the alcove. Bellamy was up and out of bed then, following Hayla's lead in getting dressed. Soon, the couple were making there way down the hall and to the dining room for their first breakfast together in over a year.


End file.
